


Pretty Little Liars-Yugioh Style

by Bunnykik23



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: BDSM, Masturbation, Mentions of drugs and alcohol, Multi, Rimming, Threesomes, loads of deaths ahead be warned, loads of smut in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnykik23/pseuds/Bunnykik23
Summary: I did this story before and uploaded it on here but it got deleted by a certain meddlesome person. Anyhow for those that do not know this fic, it is a parody of Pretty Little Liars with the Yugioh cast. However the plot would not be like the original PLL as there would be some key differences in the plot as time goes on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Their chatroom usernames are as follows:**

**NeosHero- Jaden**

**StardustBoy- Yusei**

**XYZPrincexx- Yuma**

**PedulumPastel- Yuya**

 

Jaden sighs as he walks into his bedroom. His mum was out thankfully so he could do whatever the heck he wanted. He flops on his bed and reaches for his phone in his backpack. A year has passed since the burial of  Yami Yugi aka the Original Doll and King Bee of Domino City. He and the rest of the gang have since moved on, or are trying to. Yusei is in Satellite City with his mother, Yuya is in Kyoto with his brothers and Yuma is in England with his family. Jaden meanwhile decides to stay in Domino as of the three of them, he is the only one that has not truly moved on from the whole ordeal. Not suprising considering he was Yami's closet confidante and second in command plus his lover. Yes most people are not aware of them being lovers though there was still speculation about that considering he and Yami tended to get 'friendly' at a couple of events.

Jaden's thoughts get distracted when a familiar beeping noise arouses his attention. Checking his phone, he raises an eyebrow as soon as he sees a rather mysterious message:

  **Still crying rivers Jay? How long do you think you can continue to deceive others with your mask?**

**Soon that bridge you have put up to protect yourself shall burn. Mark my words.**

**-Y**

Jaden raises an eyebrow at this.  _How strange.  This seems like the type of shit Yami would say to me._

Elsewhere, Yuya had just wrapped up with his art class and was heading home for the night. He too gets a similar message whose contents are as follows:

 

**Remember that night Yuya?**

**Don't think I have forgotten.**

**-Y**

Yuya panics upon seeing this. The night in question was a rather infamous incident involving himself and his older brother Yuri. Basically, Yuri caught him with his boyfriend Rex and that caused a fight between them. To be quite fair, Yami actually beat him there as he had a brief fling with Rex a couple summers ago. Still Yami egged him on to do the deed as a way of getting even with Yuri who had always been an evil bitch to him.  _Why did I agree to come back here?! I need to get out of this shithole and return to Domino as soon as possible._

Meanwhile, Yusei finishes up fixing a bike that he made. He had always been passionate about racing and always looked for opportunities to race.  Heck he is thinkin of joining Formula 1 someday. Yusei's phone buzzes and sure enough, he gets a  mysterious text as well.

**Those that cheat do not last long at the top.**

**Remember that.**

**-Y**

Yusei blinks after reading it. "What?" he says. It was then that the realization sinks in. "Oh shit..."

Yuma sighs as he walks into the house. "What a long day." he mutters. "Yuma are you home?" came his mother's voice. Yuma smiles softly and pokes his his head through the door. "Yeah mum, I'm home!!" he shouts. His older sister Kari ruffles his hair. "Hey!!" he yelled. "Yuma go get changed." she says. He nods and runs up the stairs. "Careful!!" Mrs Tsukumo calls after him.

As soon as he gets into the room, he throws his bag onto the floor and jumps on the bed. Just then his phone buzzes. Yuma snatches it up and sees a text. His jaw drops upon reading it.

**No matter how hard you fight it**

**The thorns are still gonna kill ya**

**-Y**

"T-thorns?" Yuma whispers. The door swings open, forcing Yuma to quickly throw the phone onto the bed. "Why haven't you changed?" says Kari. Yuma frowns. "Jeez, Kari must you nag?! besides, I am trying to decide what to wear!!" he snaps. Kari rolled her eyes and walks away. Once the coast is clear, he goes back to examine the text.  _Who else besides Yami and the others know of that?_

Jaden then sets up a group chat for himself and the others as he suspects that the others may have gotten similar texts to his.

**NeosHero: Is anyone here**

**StardustBoi: Yo!!**

**XYZPrincexx: Waddup y'all!!**

**PedulumPastel: OMG!! I missed you guys so much!!**

Jaden smiles softly. All of them have been way too caught up doing their own thing to properly communicate and catch up with each other. Now that has all changed.

**NeosHero: How has life being treating y'all?**

**PedulumPastel: I am beginning to question my very existence because of well......Yuri**

**NeosHero: Warned ya didn't I?**

**StardustBoi: Aside from mechanic sshit, nothing special**

**XYZPrincexx: Same. Might as well return to Domino.**

**PedulumPastel: Was about to say that**

**StardustBoi: Say, have any of you gotten some strange text from some bitch called Y?**

**XYZPrincexx: Yup**

**PedulumPastel: WHAT?!! YOU GUYS ALL GOT THAT SHIT!?! I GOT THAT JUST NOW!!**

**NeosHero: Same. That is why I created this chat guys. I have a bad feeling about this.**

**PedulumPastel: Same**

**StardustBoi: Who is this person though? How can that person know our secrets?**

**XYZPrincexx: Yeah Yami is the only person I know that knows all our secrets. I mean, isn't that how he initiated us into our little merry band?**

**StardustBoi: Yup but still it is better that Yami does that unlike some other random bitch**

**PedulumPastel: Does anyone have any suspects?**

**NeosHero: Loads. Anyhow, you guys coming back to Domino at some point?**

**PedulumPastel: Won't it be better if we all just move back in?**

**StardustBoi: Agreed**

**XYZPrincexx: Same**

**NeosHero: Perfect. Let me know when y'all will be in town**

After a couple more random chats, they all sign out. Jaden smirks at this. "All according to plan. Now onto phase 2."

**Yes Jaden is very suspicious once again. Who do you think is Y?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suffered from writer's block for a while hence why I did not update this sooner.**

Jaden sighs as he sits down at a table he reserved for himself and the others. Starbucks is and had always been their favourite hangout when their darling leader Yami was still alive. Heck, most of their scheming took place in this very same spot. One particular conversation brings back fun memories for Jaden in particular, one that the others are unaware of.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Man this latte gives me life man." says Jaden as he sips some of his special chocolate latte._

_Yami rolled his eyes. "Continue like that and you'll get fat." he teased. Jaden's eyes widened in horror at that. "HELL NO!!" Yami snorts with laughter._

_"Oh chillex. I was just kidding bruh." he says. Jaden nods. "Right." he replies sarcastically as he sips some more latte. Yami sighs. "Anyhow Jay, I called you here to speak to you in private."_

_Jaden raises an eyebrow. "Uhm...why just me?' Yami leans closer to him, eyes baring into Jaden's soul. "Isn't it obvious Jay?" The leader's tone takes on a more seductive tone.  He then whispers, "Out of all the others, you are my favourite." Jaden blushes at this. "R-Really?" Yami nods. "If you were not my favourite, then why is it that I entrust you with all my secrets?" Jaden smiles. "You're right."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jaden is so lost in his thoughts that he does not notice when the others walk in. "Hello!!Earth to Jaden!!" says Yuma as he waves his hand over Jaden's face. Jaden laughs and gets up. "Hey Yuma!! Hey guys!!" All four of them hug each other and take their seats. "Man, this brings back memories." says Yusei. "He is clearly doing this on purpose!" says Yuya, pointing a finger at Jaden who raises his hands.

"Hey, it was just a happy coincidence y'all!!" They all laughed. "I think it's best we order some stuff right?" says Yusei. "I will handle this." Yuma announces as he jumps up from his seat, earning giggles from Yuya. "The usuals?" The others nodded. Soon Yuma bounces off to the counter and orders drinks for them. "I still find it funny that we managed to get in here in one piece." says Yuya. "Agreed." Yusei replies. 

"Still though Jay, how have you been coping? I mean, we do know that you and Yami had a little something going on." says Yuya. Jaden glares at him. "Wait, you guys knew?" Yuma snorts with laughter as he sets the drinks down. "Could you two be that more obivous? Besides, I saw you two smooching at Alex's party." he says. Jaden shakes his head. Of course, why did he not think that they would know.

"Anyhow, right to this subject about this Y person." says Yuma. "Already Yuma, you are hitting the nail on the head." says Yusei as he sips some black coffee. Jaden chuckles. "That's Yuu for you." says Jaden. Yuma shrugs. "Still, he is right. This is a very important issue when you think about. I mean, some random dude or dudette stalking us? Now that's scary." says Yuma.

Jaden nods. "The question here is not just about who it is. But also why the person is doing this." he says. "I have a bad feeling I may know why." says Yuma. The others stare at him. "Why?" said Yusei. "Possibly to get back at Yami or something." says Yuma.

Jaden raises his eyebrows. "But last we checked, Yami is actually dead. So it may not be revenge against Yami." he says. "He kinda has a point though because what if that same person murdered Yami and has been trying to get to us the entire time?' says Yuya. They all exchanged terrified glares. "Oh crap."

Elsewhere in Domino City, Yugi sits alone on his bed, hugging his teddy. Besides Jaden, he has yet to accept Yami's death considering that Yami is his big brother and was always around to protect him from bullies. But now that Yami is gone, he is all alone without any support or friends. "Why brother? Why did you have to go?' he whines, tears spilling out of his eyes. Although he still goes to school,  he keeps to himself mostly and rarely speaks to anyone, well anyone except Jaden that is as Anzu his best friend has moved out of town. Jaden is the one guy that he trusts and talks to.

At that moment, his phone buzzes. Yugi growls in irritation. "Who could be disturbing me now?!" he yells. He reaches for the phone and checks it. He gasps as soon as he sees the text which says:

**Sweet baby Yugi,**

**You may appear innocent**

**But you are just as much of a devil**

**As a certain someone you look up to,**

**-Y**

Yugi frowns. "Man I don't like the sound of this one bit."

The next day, all four Liars arrive at school, earning loads of shocked reactions from others as no one expected the foursome to reunite talkless of turning up at school. The foursome ignore the others despite feeling completely uneasy and self conscious due to the presence of Y and other things. "Talk about a lovely surprise." They stop in their tracks as Chazz Princeton walks over to them flanked by his gang of cronies. 

Jaden folds his arms. "What exactly do you want Chazz?" Jaden asked. Chazz simply tilts his head. "Isn't it obvious? I intend to settle old scores Yuki?" Jaden rolled his eyes and takes off his glasses. "Look, I ain't got time for you." He simply walks past the guy with the others behind him. "Who is that?" Yusei whispered. Jaden sighs. "My annoying ex. The idiot wants to have a piece of my ass but nah." Yuma snorts. "Really?" He then looks at the guy uncertainly. 

Jaden nods. Yugi meanwhile walks along the hallway alone. No one looks towards his direction and he would rather keep that way. Jaden spots Yugi and yells, "Hey Yug!!" Yugi looks up and smiles upon seeing Jaden and the others. "Guys!!" he squeals and runs over to them and hugs Jaden. "Oh dear Yug, what has happened to you kiddo?" Yusei asked, voice filled with concern. Yugi pouts. 'I..I have been lonely." The others pitied the kid. "We need to help the kid man." says Yuma. Jaden nods.  _Hopefully Y won't attack the kid._ The gang do not notice a hooded figure watching them. "Finally all the dolls are gathering in the dollhouse. Remaining one more."

**Yes I had to drag Yugi into this mess and you will understand how crucial Yugi is to this story later. Yes Yugi is one of the liars officially. Remains one more person who would come as a surprise to you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FLASHBACK**

_"Wait, let me get this straight. So Amber caught Ami with Theodore in the locker room, pants down and all?!" says Yuma. The others snorted with laughter whilst Yami nods._ _"That's what Amber said but then_ _agai, why would anyone even trust a word she says? Afterall she is a gossip." says Yami._

_"Right." says Yusei with a nod. "Anyhow..." says Yami, flicking his hand in a dismissive manner. "That's their headache. Could care less what those bitches do with their damn lives. They can go contact some disease for all I care. Though they better not come around my end else I'll sue."_

_The others snorted with laughter at that statement. At that moment, some blonde chick in a blue dress storms into the hallway and stands in front of the boys, hands on hips. Yami glares at her. "Can we help you?" he says in a non chalant attitude._

_She rolled her eyes and says in an irritable manner, "I would like to speak with you in private." she says through gritted teeth. He rolled his eyes. "Fine." With that, they both walk away to an empty classroom._

_Once inside, she begins to spill. Needless to say, Yami's eyes widened in shock. "You don't mean it?" She nods grimly. "Trust me. It's that bad." Yami sighed and then thinks for a bit. "It seems that we have to speed things up."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Alexis Rhodes smiles sadly as she pats her belly. Why she even agreed to marry her current husband is beyond her.

Sure family business and stuff but still she could always enjoy a little thrill every once in a while. At that moment, her phone rings. Upon seeing the Caller Id, she smirks and picks it up and says, "Was wondering when you would call."

The caller on the other line had a deep baritone. "Ready for your next assignment?"

Yugi slips his hands into his pockets as he takes a walk along the streets. At a glance he appears innocent but those that know him know that that was far from the corrupted him and the others no doubt about that but there are others that were worse than his brother.

But then again what does one expect from them when their parents were either abusive, negligent and irresponsible or heck all of the above.

Every kid in Domino has a story to tell in regards to their families. Oh he has heard a lot of shit and it isn't pretty.

"Hey Yug." He stops in his tracks and gasps as soon as he comes in contact with a tall blonde dude with brown eyes. "Joe?!" The blonde smirks and walks over to him.

"Been a while huh Yug?" he says. Yugi who was completely out of words simy nods. He and Joey were childhood friends and back then they often got up to all sorts of miachief with Yami's encouragement.

"Still, you are back." Yugi says. Joey nods. "My parents recently got divorced so dad brought me back here with him.

"Oh...sorry about that."

"Heard about Yami. You ok bro?" Yugi shakes his head. "I will never be ok?" Yugi replies. Joey sighs. "Reminds me of what happened to Serenity back then." Years ago, his younger sister Serenity was killed in a car crash.

"Man life sucks." says Yugi. The blonde nods. "Say, lets go hang like ol' times?" For the first time in years, Yugi manages to smirk. "Oh yeah!"

Meanwhile Seto Kaiba walks into his room after a busy day out. "Hey Seto." The boy in question whips around and smirks as he comes face to face with Jaden who was lying down seductively on his bed.

"How have you been Jay?" Seto asks as he walks over to the bed and sits beside his lover.

Jaden crawls over to Seto and sits on my laps. "I need my sugar fix now." he says. Most people aren't aware of the secret affair Seto, Yami and Jaden had back then.

Seto chuckles. "Oh you will get that babe." He pulls the other closer to him and kisses him passionately.

Meanwhile Yusei heads into his room with a glass of orange juice in hand. Ever since he checked into rehab following the aftermath of Yami's death, he had been struggling to stay sober. If anything, they all had their individual demons to deal with.

He stops as soon as he sees a brown envelope. "Who left this there?" Therevwasn't a name prompting Yusei to open the envelope and empty the contents onto the bed. What he finds is some medical report and a note from Y which says:

**I know what you did last summer**

**-Y**

Yusei goes through the medical report and gasps. "Da Fuck?!"

Elsewhere Yuya hums as he prepares for a nice shower. "God I feel so yucky right now." He soon gets in the shower and cleans himself up. The boy is so lost in his world that he does not notice anyone behind him.

He whips around and lets out a bloodcurling scream, blood splattering everywhere.

That same night, Marik Ishtar growls as he types away on his laptop. If he doesn't submit this report by tomorrow. He soon sees an email notifìcation and clicks on it. Upon seeing the contents, he gasps. "Holy Shit!"


End file.
